


I'm Rosemary's Granddaughter (But Not Really)

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: The Geneology of Darcy Lewis [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't need validation from S.H.I.E.L.D, or from anybody else. She knows exactly who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Rosemary's Granddaughter (But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> The very beginning of a very, very long involved series of fics that has been very fun to research.  
> The title is from the Jessica Andrews song "Who I Am"  
> This is unbeta'd, I hope you like it!  
> I don't own Darcy Lewis or Pepper Potts. Or SHIELD. Or Tony Stark.

Darcy was beyond irritated. She was angry. No, furious. The  **nerve** of that agent suggesting the only reason she was here was nepotism. She huffed out a sigh, staring at her boots. She wasn't even related to Stark! Of course, not many people knew that. (If they were better at their jobs, they might have.) Pepper was a dear friend of her mom, Lynn Lewis, and as such was Darcy's Godmother and spent a lot of time with her.   
She straightened her back, and held her chin high when she remembered what her mom had told her again and again. 

  
_You will always come across people that think they're better than you, or people that won't like you. You just be you, when the thousands of people in the world that are trying to be different, or even trying to be the same, are trying to change you. Remember, you are you, no matter what._  
  
  
  
"I know exactly who I am, jerk. And I'll never forget."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but if you like what little there is, please check back occasionally. This series of fics has been growing in my head for months, and it's finally starting to come together.  
> You can find me at daughter-of-ophelia.tumblr.com


End file.
